leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1978
1977 1978 1979 Events * Edward O. Wilson publishes On Human Nature. * Who'll Stop the Rain and Midnight Express are released. * Garfield the Cat syndicated. * Carl Levin is first elected to the U.S. Senate. * China's population is 962.59 million. * Total mackeral (Champsocephalus gunmari) icefish catch to 235,000 tons. By 1992 it will be reduced to only 66 tons by overfishing. Timeline January * January 1: Federal Hourly Minimum Wage is raised from $2.30 (1976) to $2.65 an hour. * January 8: Israeli government decides to "strengthen" settlements in occupied Sinai. * January 10: Diane Feinstein is elected president of the 11-member San Francisco Board of Supervisors. Harvey Milk and Dan White take their seats on that body for the first time. February * February 1: Roman Polanski skips bail and flees to France. * February 11: China ends censorship of Aristotle, Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 15: Majority rule in Rhodesia/Zimbabwe: Rhodesian white minority Prime Minister Ian Smith begins negotiations for the transfer to black majority rule. March * March: Israel launches Litani Operation in southern Lebanon. * March 4: 40,000 anti-nuclear demonstrators from all over the planet march at Almelo, the Netherlands. April * April 18: U.S. Senate votes 68 to 32 to turn over control of the Panama Canal to the Panamanian governemnt 14 years in the future: Dec. 31, 1999. * April 18: Chilean military regime adopts Decree Law 2191 or self amnesty for criminal offenses committed during the State of Seige between September 11, 1973 and March 10, 1978. * April 21: Japanese Prime Minister Fukuda Takeo visits Yasukuni Shrine. * April 27: Afghan leader Sardar Muhammmad Daoud is overthrown and killed in a coup d'etat carried out by pro-communist military officers who had survived his earlier anti-communist purge. * April 30: U.S., D.D.R., and Mozambique execute a three-way swap of Miron Marcus, an Israeli held in Mozambique; Robert Thompson, a former U.S. Air Force intelligence clerk convicted of espionage for the Soviet Union; and Alan Van Norman, an American hero caught trying to smuggle a German doctor, and his wife and son to the West by the East Germans. May * Aparthied regime South Africa conducts airstrike and paratrooper assault that kills 600 at the Cassinga Namibian refugee camp in southern Angola. * May 3: United Nations Resolution 427 "calls on" Israel to complete the withdrawal of its military from Lebanon. June * June 8: Demonstration in Guatemala City protesting the Panzos Massacre. July * July 9: 100,000 demonstrators march in Washington, DC to support the ERA. August * August 15: Japanese Prime Minister Fukuda Takeo visits Yasukuni Shrine. * August 23: Jomo Kenyatta (an ethnic Kikuyu) dies and Daniel arap Moi (an ethnic Kalenjin) becomes President of Kenya. Moi will remain in power until 2002 and the Kalenjin will do very well as a consequence. September * September: Nur Muhammad Taraki becomes the new President of Afghanistan. * September 29: UN Security Council Resolution 435 is adopted. October * October 17: U.S. Pres. Jimmy Carter signs bill restoring U.S. citizenship to traitor Confederate Pres. Jefferson Davis. * October 18: Japanese Prime Minister Fukuda Takeo visits Yasukuni Shrine, the third time in 1978. November * November 27: San Francisco Supervisor Harvey Milk, one of the first openly gay elected officials in America, and Mayor George Moscone are assassinated. December * December 25: Communist Vietnamese troops intervene in Cambodia to end the murderous regime ofPol Pot's Khmer Rouge.